Pitch Black Redone
by CountryGirl07
Summary: another passenger on the hunter-gratzner survived. she knows riddick from before johns caught him. follow them as they fight the darkness together...R&R please Riddick/OC
1. Chapter 1

"_They say most of your brain shuts down in cryo-sleep. All but the primitive side; the animal side… no wonder I'm still awake. Heard an Arab voice, some hoodoo holy man, probably on his way to New Mecca. But what route? Smelled a couple of women. One - sweat, boots, tool belt, leather. Prospector type. And they only take the back roads. The other smelled of roses with just a hint of the filthy alley ways of some shit-hole planet. Heard a small jingle of bracelets as she walked by; so I'm gonna guess a dancer. And here's my real problem. Mr. Johns, the blue eyed-devil himself. Plannin' on taking me back to slam, only this time, he picked a ghost lane. A long time between stops. A long time for something to go wrong."_

Gypsy Rose Johnson stared at the giant of a man in the cryo-tube across from hers. Cryo never worked on her, and she doubted it would work on the blindfolded convict. She wore a white, short sleeve top that ended just two inches below her breasts. And a long, brown, flowing skirt that stopped at her ankles. A charm anklet was on her left foot. Her long black hair was pulled back in a tight braid that went down to her waist.

'Richard B. Riddick,' she thought slowly as she looked the man over, 'How did a man like you get caught by a man like Johns?'

Everyone knew that Johns had been chasing Riddick all over the universe for two years. He had finally caught him in the Lupus system; killed two children to get to him.

'And to think I believed him when he had stated, "I'll never get caught." What I wouldn't give to kick his ass right about now.'

I know something is about to happen, I just wish I knew what.

Rose watched as golf ball sized, flaming rocks tore through the ship. She could hear the alarms of the _Hunter-Gratzner_ go off and the flat line of the captain's cryo-tube signifying his death. She watched as two crew members fell from their cryo chambers. She recognized them as the navigator, Greg Owens; and the docking pilot, Carolyn Fry.

"Why did I fall on you?," Owens asked in shock as he got off of Fry.

"He's dead," Fry said, coughing, "The captain's dead. I was looking right at him."

Owens didn't seem to hear her as he checked his chrono. "The chrono shows we're 22 weeks out," he stated, "So – so gravity wasn't supposed to kick in for another 19. Why'd I fall at all?!"

Fry became frustrated at not being heard and repeated herself, "Did you hear what I said? The captain is dead."

The two of them stared at each other as though just realizing that they were now responsible for all the passengers on the ship. When they broke from their trance, they made a mad dash for the cockpit. Each one grabbed a pair of warm-up suits; pulling them while trying to asses the damages done to the Gratzner.

"Just tell me we're still in the shipping lanes," Owens prayed as he took his place in front of the monitors in the navigation bay, "Just show those stars."

"Fifteen hundred fifty millibars dropping twenty MB per minute," Fry muttered to herself, "Shit! We're hemorrhaging air. Something got us good."

From the navigation bay, Owens was trying to contact The Company. "This is an emergency dispatch from the merchant vessel Hunter Gratzner en route to Tangier system with forty commercial passengers onboard. We have been knocked out of our shipping lane and are currently entering the atmosphere of a planetary body…" Owens then realized that no one was responding and yelled up at Fry, "Where the hell's our comms?!"

Fry didn't answer as she began closing the jettison doors throughout the ship. She flipped a security switch and pulled the red purge handle down. The sudden weight shift sent both her and Owens rocking in their seats.

"What the…Was that a purge Fry?" Owens asked over the communication unit.

"We're too heavy in the ass end," Fry replied, "I can't get my fucking nose down!"

A metallic hiss behind him made Owens turn to see the heavy jettison doors sliding shut behind him, separating the Nav Bay from the passenger compartment. It only took him a second to realize what Fry planned on doing. She was going to dump the passenger cabin just to save her own ass.

"Fry," he called over the headset, "What the hell are you doing? Company says we are responsible for those passengers."

"Company's not here," Fry retorted, "I tried everything and I still don't have a horizon."

"Well you'd better try everything twice." Owens stated.

"Look," Fry tried to reason, "If you know something I don't then get your ass up here and take this chair."

"Don't you touch that handle, Fry!" he yelled as he looked for something to prop the jettison doors open.

"I'm dying for them," Fry muttered through clenched teeth and tried to pull the purge latch. When nothing happened she screamed in frustration, "Owens!"

"You got twenty seven seconds to get this beast leveled out," Owens announced calmly.

Back in the passenger compartment, Rose was doing everything she could to get out of her cryo locker as she was running out of air.

"Fuck!" she yelled as she started to kick and punch at the heavy doors. "Finally," she muttered as the doors slid open and she fell to the hard metal floors.

"What's goin' on?" Rose looked to her left and saw Johns looking at her.

"I think the captain's dead," she replied, "I saw Owens and Fry but I didn't see the captain." The two of them looked around and noticed that the air lock doors on both ends of the passenger cabin were shutting.

"What the hell?" Johns muttered, "Why are the doors shutting!"

"How the fuck should I know?" Rose yelled in response. They felt the ship crash and Johns grabbed onto a support beam and pulled Rose into him before she could fall out as the cabin was torn apart. Sand flew into their faces as they huddled against the beam.

"This your idea of a nice flight?" Rose asked over the thundering turbulence.

"Not really," Johns replied, "Why?" As soon as he said that, the sliding hunk of metal nose-dived into a bolder and flipped. It hit the ground and both Johns and Rose were knocked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Muffled voices from far away are what brought Rose back to consciousness. Her head felt like it was on fire and her eye sight was blurry. She started to sit up but a large hand on her shoulder gently pushed her back down.

"Don't move," Riddick whispered, knowing that her head hurt.

"You know something I don't," Rose stated rather than asked.

Riddick nodded, "I don't think you'll be dancing anymore."

Rose looked down at her legs as best she could from the angle she was lying at. The sight of a one inch steel pipe jutting out from the center of her right knee brought the searing pain racing through her body and she couldn't hold back the blood curdling scream that escaped her. Riddick winced at the sound and was about to pull the pipe out of Rose's knee when he heard Johns and the rest of the survivors running toward them.

"Go Riddick," Rose muttered through clenched teeth, "Don't let them catch you."

Riddick hesitated before kissing her hard on the mouth and running off. As soon as he disappeared, Johns appeared from the other side of the room; gun at the ready.

"My god," he said as he stared at the pipe.

"Are you gonna stare at it all day or are you going to pull it out?" Rose growled as five more adults and four kids gathered around her.

"Paris," Fry called, "Get the kids out of here."

Paris did as he was told without question and the four remaining adults kneeled down next to Johns.

"How are we gonna do this without her loosing too much blood?" Zeke asked.

"I'll tell you what to do," Rose explained, "Johns, you and Zeke will have to pull it out. We don't have any anestaphine so we're gonna have to wrap it as many times as we can to try and keep it from getting infected. Fry, I want you to hold my leg up just enough so that Shazza can wrap it without dragging the cloth on the floor. Just do me a favor and don't be slow about it."

Everyone got positioned where it would be best for their task to be taken out and got ready for the go-ahead. Rose took a deep breath and nodded. Johns and Zeke pulled the pipe out as fast as they could and as soon as it was out, Shazza was right there to start wrapping it while Fry held her leg up and Zeke held Rose down as she screamed. Riddick watched from the shadows, restraining himself from going to the only person he knew he could trust. He wanted to stay so he could make sure she was going to be okay, but he knew that as soon as they were finished, Johns would be looking for him. With one final look at Rose, he quietly left the small room and went to find a hiding place. Not wanting to think about how close Johns was to Rose at the moment, he began to think of when he and Rose had first meet.

_Riddick walked down the streets of T4 in the Tango system. It was nearing sunset but he kept his goggles pulled down to cover his eyes and pulled the hood of his cloak up to help disguise himself. He had just escaped from Butcher Bay and was in need for repairs to the ship he had stolen. As he observed his surroundings, he noticed a large group of people standing in a circle, clapping and cheering. Curiosity got the best of him and he wandered near the back of the group. Through the thick mass of bodies, he could see a small girl no more than nineteen years old, dancing to the beat of a tambourine that an even younger girl held in her hands and a young boy with some type of instrument that resembled a trumpet from the stories of old Earth._

_The dancer was short, maybe five feet tall; long black hair that went to her butt, and big emerald green eyes that sparkled with life as she sang, danced, and laughed at the children dancing around her. She wore a black shirt that hung off her shoulders and ended at her elbows, and a long, floor length white skirt that was torn around the bottom. She was barefoot and a silver charm bracelet around her ankle jingled as she moved. Her hair was half way pulled back to reveal gold hoop earrings and a silver necklace with an onyx gem in the shape of a heart._

_Riddick noticed that some of the older people walking by would scowl at her and mutter under their breath about thieving gypsies. He may not have very many morals, but even he knew that she was being honest in her way of gaining money. She wasn't going around picking pockets, or stabbing someone. He then noticed that the music had stopped and most of the people were leaving, talking about how beautiful the dance was, or how cute the two children were. He looked over to where the girl had been and noticed that she and the two children were sitting on the ground, huddled together as they talked quietly. He inched closer, acting casual, so that he could hear what they were saying._

"_Rose," the little girl said, "Why do so many people not like it when we perform?"_

_The dancer, Rose, Riddick now knew, smiled gently at the little girl and pulled her into her lap and replied, "Because Lily, many people who are like us are not so honest. They lie, cheat, and steal from people. It is people like them who give honest performers like us a bad reputation. It cannot be helped, but no matter what, we must keep doing what we love to do. Never let some one tell you that you can't."_

"_Can we get something to eat now?" the boy asked, full of energy after their flawless performance._

_Laughing, Rose stood up and propped Lily on her hip with the little girl's arms around the gypsy's neck._

"_Sure, Mike," she replied, "Let's get a loaf of bread and a couple of apples."_

"_Yay!" both children cheered. Lily jumped down out of Rose's arms and ran after Mike up the busy street. As Rose walked after them, she noticed a tall man in a black cloak standing near by. She acted as though she hadn't noticed and kept walking._

_Riddick followed them, intrigued by this strange woman taking care of two kids who were not her own. He also noticed three other men following and had the feeling that they were not intending on being very friendly. Riddick would never hurt a woman unless she tried to hurt him first, so the prospect of seeing three men hurt an innocent woman was not something he was just going to sit by and watch. He watched as Rose merged in with the busy people, mingling with the different merchants while keeping an ever watchful eye on Lily and Mike._

_They only spent about fifteen minutes moving through the city before finally walking toward the edge of town. Riddick followed behind the other three men who also followed the gypsy and two children. He watched from the shadows as Rose roughly pushed the door of an old run down shack that looked as if it would easily fall with a gust of wind. He could hear her and the children laughing, and saw the three men who had followed them sneak up to the door of the shack. One of them knocked on the door and the laughing from inside suddenly stopped. The man that knocked kicked the door in and Riddick could hear the screams of the children as the other two men quickly followed the first._

_He ran up to the shack and peered inside. One of the men was on the floor, bleeding from a wound to his stomach. The other two had Rose pinned down, one holding her while the other attempted to pull off her skirt. Lily and Mike were huddled in a corner; one crying, the other screaming. Rose was kicking and punching her assaulters as best she could, but they were too strong for her. Riddick ran in as the sound of her skirt starting to rip reached his sensitive ears. He pulled both men off her and quickly, before anyone realized what had happened, sliced each of their throats open with two four inch shivs. He turned back to Rose as she cradled the two crying children, staring up at him with fearful, yet grateful eyes._

"_Thank you," Rose stated calmly as she stood up in front of the kids, "If you had not come in when you did Riddick, I would no doubt be dead, and Lily and Mike would have been taken."_

_Riddick was taken aback at the fact that she knew who she was, yet she showed no fear of him as his large frame nearly filled the little shack._

"_No real man would hurt a woman that had done nothin' to him," he simply stated as he turned to leave._

"_Please," Lily called as she ran up to him, "Please stay and eat with us. It is the only way we can thank you for helping us."_

"_She's right," Rose said, "We don't have much, but we can offer a little food and a place to stay for the night."_

_Riddick turned and looked between the three of them before nodding his acceptance of their offer. Rose's smile seemed to brighten the small room as she set to using what little different food items they had to make a small dinner for the four of them._


	3. Note to Readers

NOTE TO READERS:

I, UNFORTUNATELY, DO NOT OWN RIDDICK OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS OR PLACES FOUND IN PITCH BLACK, OR CHRONICLES OF RIDDICK


	4. Chapter 4

Despite the pain shooting throughout her body, Rose noticed Riddick had finally left the small room like she had told him to. Once he was out of sight, she refocused on what was going on around her. Zeke still had a hold of her shoulders to make sure she didn't try to sit up too fast. Johns had taken the pipe and leaned the blood off it before returning to give it to Rose. She glared at it but took it none the less. The others looked questioningly at Johns.

"I figured she can use it to help walk," he said with a shrug, "Now, I need to go find my prisoner."

He left before anyone could question him. Shazza helped Rose up and over to an overturned cryo locker for her to sit on. She wanted to follow Johns to make sure he didn't find Riddick, but she knew that would raise suspicion with, not only Johns, but the other survivors as well. So instead, she leaned back against what little wall was left and closed her eyes, listening to the sounds of everyone moving through what was left of the ship. She could hear scuffling and grunts coming from the direction Johns had gone and knew that he had found Riddick. She heard the distinct slam as something large – probably Riddick - fell to the ground. Her prediction was proved correct when she heard Johns say, "Somebody's gonna get hurt one of these days. And it ain't gonna be me."

She sighed and stood as best she could when the merc came back a few minutes later. She leaned heavily on the six foot long pipe and looked up at Johns.

"I think Fry found Owens," she said, breaking the silence that hung around them. Johns just nodded and motioned for her to go ahead of him to the Nav Bay. When they got to where everyone was huddled, Rose saw a steel pipe, much like her own, shoved through Owens' chest. He was screaming something about a handle and everyone except Fry was both confused and sympathetic.

"Get it out of him," Zeke finally yelled as he was unable to bear the screams any longer.

"No!" Shazza and Rose said at the same time. "Its too close to his heart," Shazza finished.

They all sat in silence before Fry finally spoke.

"Get out…Everyone, get out of here," she said forcefully while holding back tears. Rose was the last to leave. She placed a comforting hand on Carolyn's shoulder before hobbling outside to find everyone else staring at the wreckage behind them. She glanced at Riddick, who was chained to a bulkhead, as she walked by. Even through the blindfold, she could feel his eyes following her every movement until she was outside. The heat of the two suns combined with the added pressure from the atmosphere made breathing nearly impossible. Fry joined them only moments later as they all gathered on top of the remains of the ship.

"There was talk of a scouting party," Shazza stated as Fry came to stand beside her, "But then we saw this." She turned and pointed at all the debris that was scattered behind them, stretching on for miles.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Zeke demanded as everyone turned to Carolyn.

"It could have been a meteor shower," she guessed, "Might have been a rogue comet. I don't know."

Rose stood back and away from the group. The sand was hot under her bare feet, but she knew that the metal ship would burn her feet if she were to join the other survivors. Plus she was trying to stay as far away from Johns as she could without being suspicious. She knew how he had caught Riddick. She had gone into the city to buy food for that night's supper. Riddick had stayed behind with the children. When Rose got back to the little shack less than an hour later, Lily and Mike were both dead, each with a bullet in their head, and Riddick was gone. There was a bloody shiv lying in the doorway. Rose had buried Lily and Mike next to each other by their favorite tree that they used to climb. She had then gone into town and began searching for Riddick and had followed him and Johns onto the Hunter-Gratzner.

'You're gonna die on this planet, Johns,' she thought to herself, 'I'll make sure of it.'

"Well I for one am thoroughly grateful," Shazza suddenly exclaimed, "This beast wasn't made to land like this, but I think you did well."

"Actually," Rose called up to them, "The only reason we're alive is because of her."

"I suppose you ladies are right," Paris said, "Thanks very much."

They all returned to the damaged insides of the ship to find anything salvageable. Shazza and Zeke began pulling the liquid oxygen canisters out of the pressure suits. Fry was going through, helping out where ever she was needed. Rose and Jack had set to re-bandaging Rose's knee. She noticed that every once in a while, Rose would glance to where Riddick was chained before turning back to Jack, who was talking non-stop. Thinking Rose was afraid of Riddick, Fry stopped Johns as he was passing by her.

"What do we do with him?" she asked, nodding towards the convict.

"Big Evil?" Johns clarified, "My prisoner – highest priority."

"So what, do we just keep him locked up forever?" Rose asked, just barely hiding the agitation in her voice as Johns boasted about catching Riddick.

"Be my choice," the merc answered, "Already escaped from a max-slam."

"Is he really that dangerous?" Jack whispered to Rose as Carolyn and Johns walked away.

Rose smirked at the awed expression on the kid's face and replied, "Only around humans."

The two girls looked up as Imam knelt down beside them and looked at Rose's knee; her skirt pulled up just above it.

"How is your wound?" he asked as he helped her up.

"Fine," Rose replied, "Bleeding's just about stopped."

Jack handed her the 'walking pipe' and the three of them left the ship to go to the cargo hold. Rose was once again the last one out, and before she left, she turned back to Riddick and whispered, "Look up."

Even through the dim light, she saw Riddick nod, telling her two things; 1) her had heard her, and 2) that she had better leave before the others realize she's missing. Rose smiled and stepped out into the scorching heat of the suns.

'Even when he's chained up, he still looks after me,' she told herself, 'I guess its my turn to start looking out for him.'


	5. Chapter 5

"The whole bloody containers upside down," Paris noted as they slowly made their way toward the cargo hold, "It's all topsy-turvy." Rose rolled her eyes and pushed past the Englishman and into the container.

"Stop complaining and start searchin' for somethin' useful," she stated as Jack hurried to follow her.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Imam called after the dancer, "I am sure that you are in pain." Rose stopped her search for useful items and turned her head to the side, looking at the holy man out of her peripheral vision.

"Pain is just weakness leaving the body," she replied, "It let's you know you're still alive." The last part was muttered as she turned back to her search. Paris pushed his way past the other survivors and hurried to what looked like King Tut's tomb. When he opened it, everyone noticed that it was full of bottles of booze.

"Booze?" Fry asked incredulously, "This is what you have to drink?"

"Maybe not to drink," Rose said as she picked up a bottle and handed it to Jack, "But it will do wonders with keeping this knee from getting infected."

"I'm gonna need a receipt for that," Paris stated hastily, "For all of these. These are my personal belongings." Fry turned her flashlight to Imam and his three boys.

"I don't suppose this will help you at all," she stated more than asked.

Rose gave an unladylike snort and replied for the pilgrim, "It ain't allowed in the first place."

"She is right," Imam confirmed, then added, "Especially while on hajj."

"You do realize there's no water don't you?" Johns asked.

Rose, who was getting bored, turned to Jack and nodded toward the doorway and mouthed, "Let's go." Jack shook her head and motioned that she was going with the others. Rose shrugged and silently moved out of the storage unit. As she made her way back to the main cabin, she could hear Riddick's grunts as he popped his arms out of place. She stood outside the compartment, listening to the convict's movements and the sound of a blow torch. When the torch was cut off, she stepped inside. Riddick's eyes snapped up to her as he slowly stood from his crouching position.

"How's the knee?" he asked quietly, not wanting the other survivors to know she was here.

"Hurts like a bitch," Rose replied, "Thought you could use these." She held her hand out to reveal the goggles that she'd snatched from Johns. Riddick reached for them and grabbed her hand; pulling her flush against his body. Rose expected something like that to happen, and smiled up into his liquid silver eyes. He started to lean down towards her lips, and as much as she wanted to kiss him, she didn't want Johns or any of the others to walk in on them. She put her free hand on his broad chest and gently pushed him away while voicing her reasons. Before he left though, Riddick gave her one last look that said they were far from through. Rose smirked and went to rejoin the others.

When Johns inquired as to where she had gone, she simply responded with, "Can't a girl get some privacy?" Fry seemed to accept her answer, but Johns didn't look so convinced.

"Keep looking for anything we might be able to use," he ordered, "I'm going to check on Riddick." Rose lay down in the shade, intent on taking a short cat-nap to save her energy. She was disturbed a few moments later by Johns' cussing and the sound of metal being thrown against a wall.

Without moving or opening her eyes, she asked, "What's the matter Johns? Riddick get away from you again? I'd have done the same damn thing." She smiled lazily when Johns growled under his breath and stomped out. Seconds later, Jack came running in so that she and Rose could look for weapons.

"Don't worry about me Jack," Rose assured the runaway, "I've got all the protection I need." She patted the steel pipe that she had been using, when in actuality she was thinking about the escaped convict himself.

"Okay," Jack replied, "I'm gonna raid Paris' things though." Rose laughed and followed the hyperactive twelve year old. She was sitting in the Nav Bay with the others, when Pairs came in with an arm load of strange looking objects that he gently set down.

"What the hell are these?" Johns muttered.

"Marata crow-bill war picks from Northern India," Rose answered for Paris. They all stared at her, each one wondering how the hell she knew that. "Grew up in the market place," she responded to the unasked question with a shrug. Paris slowly nodded and pointed out that they were very rare.

"And this?" Zeke asked, holding up a long, wooden tube.

"Blow dart hunting stick from Papua New Guinea," Paris replied, "Very, very rare since the tribe's extinct."

"Cause they couldn't hunt shit with'em," Rose muttered to Jack, causing the girl to snicker as Zeke threw the blow dart back in the pile.

"Well what's the point of all this anyway?" Paris asked, "I mean if Riddick is gone, then he's gone. Why should he bother us?" Johns remained casual as he explained.

"Maybe to take what we got," he lowered his voice to sound more frightening, "Maybe to work our nerves…"

"Or maybe he'll come back just to skull fuck us in our sleep," Rose interrupted, "Isn't that what you were going to say Johns? The fuck is wrong with you? Trying to scare these people to death ain't gonna do a bit of good." Despite Rose's words, Johns had convinced the rest of the survivors that Riddick was more worried about killing them. Rose rolled her eyes and left everyone to their thoughts.

"Don't wander off too far," Johns reminded her, "We're going to look for water and I want you around here with Zeke, Shazza, and the kid." Rose flipped him off over her shoulder as she continued hobbling away. From her vantage point on top of the cargo hold, Rose watched silently as the survivors slowly filed out one buy one.

"Imam," Carolyn called, "We should leave soon. Before nightfall but while the air is cool." Imam nodded his agreement.

"You're goin' off too?" Zeke asked.

Fry sighed and explained to the prospector, "We've gotta find water. Do me a favor?" she pointed to the compartment where the dead crew men were, "Bury my crew?" Shazza came to stand next to Zeke and assured her that they would get them taken care of. Just then, one of Imam's boys came running, shouting and pointing. Everyone turned to look in the direction that he was pointing and gasped.

"Three suns?" Jack asked, not believing her eyes.

"So much for your nightfall," Rose commented as she moved from the cargo hold over to where they were gathered.

"So much for my cocktail hour," Paris complained. Imam however was always the optimist in these kinds of situations.

"We take this as a good sign," he said, "A path – a direction from Allah. Blue sun, blue water."

Zeke shook his head as Rose muttered, "And they wonder why I'm an atheist."

"It's a bad sign really," Johns spoke up, trying to diminish any type of hope, "That's Riddick's direction."

Fry turned to look at Johns incredulously, "I thought you found his restraints over there. Toward sunset."

"Which means he went toward sunrise," the way he said it, it sounded like it was obvious. He un-strapped one of his pistols and handed it to Zeke, "One shot, if you spot him."

"You're going too?" Zeke asked exasperatedly.

"And what should happen if Mr. Riddick spots us?" Paris asked.

"There won't be any shots," Rose replied before Johns could, "Because by that time, it'll be too late for you do anything."


	6. Important Message

I have been looking into other sites to post stories and have so far found two that I like. They are  .net

and  /

Also here is an update of the current people wanting to be part of the petition. For those of you that have not read about any of the petitions, here is a recap.

This is actually about how Fanfiction is deleting stories with too much sex or violence. Fanfiction will be losing a lot of readers and authors if this happens. Please take the time read what is below and if you don't have a story that you can post this petition as a chapter too, just PM me if you want your name added to the list. I'll be more than happy to oblige.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Rin O' Gen

Fuyutaro son

Kikyohater220

chaos-bardock

Leafy8765

Philip Ontakos

tamys

kenegi

angelbeets

juia

DirkSamuelsMusicTheory

Rin O' Gen

Blood Shifter2

Plague's Vengeance

Eva Sirico

Bri P

SeverusSnape18

Artemis450

Hidansgirl1234

EmberSalvatore

Jedishaggy

CuteSango07

Cybella

Toretto For EVA

Nephilim Familiar

Karikocha

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

I was also sent this message from a reader

Go to  petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

If you want to help stop the deletion of good stories


End file.
